Songs for Fairytale lovers
by naleysocute23
Summary: A multi-chapter of one shots based on my shuffle songs about Nate & Jenny. Better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**AN/summary: SO this came to me as I like to listen to music when typing my stories. So I thought I challenge myself in hope to cure my writer block days/months to Nate and Jenny one shots with the songs my Ipod shuffles to no matter how hard it is... So I'll just listen to the song on repeat and type whatever the storyline the song creates for me in my mind. Hope you all enjoy.**

**For this chapter Jenny's thoughts and the songs are in **_**italics**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Song: Flat on the floor by Carrie Underwood**

Jenny felt out of trance as she stared at the bathroom mirror after comforting Vanessa as she finished her story of Nate and her guessed breaking up. Jenny stared at her reflection as her thoughts went on a rollercoaster ride

_She didn't think twice that hearing about their relationship or now broken up relationship was awkward. Okay just hearing Nate and Vanessa's name together was awkward or the fact that hearing Nate's name still caused butterflies in my stomach that she wished she could demolish. This is ridiculous Jenny Humphrey! You haven't spoke a word to Nate for four months except for the brief interaction at school play._

Jenny opened the tap and splashed the water on her face and rubbed her neck hoping to cool her frustration as she twisted it to stop the water flow "You don't need Nate he did kick you when you were down. He misjudged you so quickly so he's no good as a friend or anything more. Now you are going go out there suck it up and listen to Vanessa rant on about Nate"

_***Cellphone beeped***_

Jenny pulled out her Iphone out of her jean pocket to read a text message from Eric inviting her over to hang out "Or I could go over to Eric's and avoid it all together"

*****_**Knock Knock***_

"Jen! Pizza is here" Dan's voice was heard. Jenny quickly put her cellphone away and dried her face with the face towel nearby as she opened the door to find Dan there and Vanessa sitting on the stool with the pizza box open on the kitchen counter

"I would love to stay and pig out and do some Nate bashing but Eric just texted me some emergency with him and Johnathan but V you have my brother so you are good" Jenny said smiling fakely

"Oh don't let us keep you" Vanessa said waving her off as Jenny knowing it was only at the Van Der Woodsen/Bass so she grabbed her wallet and her earphone placing it into her ears and pulling her Iphone out and plugging her earphones in and pressed shuffle on it and slipping it back into her jean pocket. She checked her reflection as she pulled her elastic band to let her hair fall down perfectly then slipped on black flats as she checked her reflection it was definately simple but she was comfortable in her skinny leg dark blue denim jeans and light yellow tank top.

"Okay wallet and phone. You two will be at home?" Jenny questioned the two already eating pizzas as they both nodded. Jenny walked out of the loft as 'Flat on the Floor' began to play in her ears. Jenny bopped her head as she walked down towards the bus stop. Once out on the streets of Brooklyn she pulled out her Iphone to text Eric she was coming and the lie she told. In not paying attenion of a person stepping out of a limo she continually walked and typed her message then she bumped into the person a guy to be exact causing her to drop her wallet and her Iphone but catch it in time by the wire of her earphones as she rambled to the stranger

"I'm sorry I seriously need to learn that I can't text and walk at the same time. Trust me my friend Eric tells me all the time that I'm a klutz because of my long skinny legs but seriously I can't help it...Nate" Nate chuckled at Jenny missing her rambling as Jenny's eyes widened in shock as she grasped her Iphone tightly as Carrie Underwood sung in her ears and conscience

_Baby, baby, baby, baby tell me how_

_You think you are going to live without my love now_

_I don't why you gotta keep coming around_

_Creeping up my street_

_Oh boy you can't bother me_

Jenny chuckled at the paradox of the song to her thinking to this situation forgetting Nate was there until he asked handing back her wallet "You okay?"

Pulling her earphones out and holding her Ipone and accepting her wallet "Yeah I'm ok and you sure do know your girlfriend well"

"Huh?" Nate had a confused expression as Jenny rolled her eyes _Wow not even a day broken up and he has forgotten about her_

"Vanessa your girlfriend or ex as she's not sure if you broke up with her or not. Anyways she is up at the loft with my brother eating pizza. She's kind of upset so let her yell at you then you two can work it out and live happily ever after" Jenny said with a hint of sarcasm _Wow Dan's right I really do get sarcastic when I'm angry_

"Hey nice blazer" Jenny said after analyzing the blazer as she looked at the crest.

"This yeah blazer got the family crest on it"

"Oh the Van Der Bilts... is that right?" Nate nodded as Jenny wanted this conversation to end quickly because she knew how easy it was to fall back to the Jenny girl that was friends with Nate and pretend nothing in the past happened but she couldn't especially the kiss they shared was forever engraved in her mind. _Oh crap I'm thinking of him again now I need to go pronto_

"I have..."

"I wanted..." they both said at the same time as Jenny chuckled and motioned for him to go first

"You go since I've spoken most of the time" Nate smiled at her as he shyly place his hands in his suit pants pockets

"I wanted to see you"

"Me?" Jenny questioned him as his words caused up a storm with the butterflies fluttering in her stomach

"Yeah to talk"

"About?"

"You were the next person I thought of to talk to since Chuck and Serena are busy with Blair" Nate half lied he did want to talk to her but something that hit him while standing up there with his grandfather and watching Vanessa walk away... he didn't see her instead he pictured Jenny walking away and that tore his heart apart he felt the air sucked out him after all the cheering his grandfather had to ask if he was ok. He knew then he made a big mistake letting Jenny slip away he just hoped he wasn't too late.

"Oh" Jenny said as her phone beeped signalling a new text message. She mouthed a sorry to Nate as she pulled her cellphone while she prayed in her mind that it was Eric, saying he was around the corner ready to pick her up but with the universe against her it read _**'Rain check on us hanging out mum wants to have a family dinner with us two... will give you details later'**_

She texted back _**'N wants to talk to me right now.. freaking out inside will give details tomorrow when we go out for lunch'**_

_Was I some bad karmic monster in the past that it won't answer my plead. Okay Jen stay strong you were going have to face him one day or none_

Jenny smiled at him weakly "Must be your lucky day because Eric cancelled on me"

Nate smiled widely that made Jenny's heart flutter 'Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked as Jenny looked to the loft then at Nate and shook her head

"Nate we kind of ended on bad terms. Maybe in your world everything is happy dandy between us but in mine it isn't. You hurt me Nate but I'm not going to do the same thing that Vanessa did to me and be seen walking around with you"

"But..." Jenny cut him off by shaking her head

"No Nate I'm sorry I can't. It hurts too much being near you... I still like you a lot but no one knew how much but you. I hide my emotions Nate and I want to continue that because it all hurts in the end"

"No it doesn't, not when we face it together" he said grabbing her free hand pulling her closer to him surprising her how easy and comfortable to be this close to him like it was meant to be.

His hands went to her waist slowly pulling her into him. Her breathing quickened as she looked into his blue eyes as his other hands carressed her cheek missing the feel of her smooth skin under his touch. She closed her eyes leaning into his touch as she whispered "Nate please"

"I'm sorry for what I did to you at the Snowflake Ball but I was scared of what I felt for you. It wasn't forced, it didn't feel safe. It was unpredicatable, out of the ordinary yet it completed me like there was nothing missing... it was you"

Jenny stared at him in silence scared of his words...was it true or was it lies?

"It's you Jenny" Jenny couldn't help but crack a smile at him causing him to smile back as he dipped his head down to land his lips onto her. Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back the familiar lips. Then it happened so quickly as he mind flashed to how she felt when she saw Nate walk away with Vanessa and kiss her at the taxi.

She quickly pulled away from him both panting from the explosion of their kiss. Jenny bit her bottom lip as Nate leaned his forehead against hers slowly moving his lips towards Jenny's wanting to feel her lips again

"No we can't"

"Why?" he asked still breathing heavily as he tried to control his racing heart beat

"Because you are not with Vanessa as of a couple of hours ago. I can't do that to a friend and I don't know if I can go back to you...ever" Jenny gulped as her free hand ran through his hair

His heard those words not technically in those exact words it was Serena who said those words but it didn't hurt as much when Jenny Humphrey said it. When she said it felt like the end of him.

"Please don't do this. We'll find a way to work it out with Vanessa and everyone" he pleaded

"No you'll move on quickly and I'll be hurt in the end" Nate looked at her and said

"No I won't it's you. You're it in my life"

"I can't risk my heart again" Nate gulped back the hurt as Jenny finished in a monotone "Like I said it all hurts in the end doesn't it?"

Jenny Humphrey turned around and walked back to the loft leaving Nate Archibald heartbroken

_No I'm flat on the floor w__ith my head down low_

_Where the sky can't rain on me anymore_

_Don't knock on my door '__cause I won't come_

_I'm hidin' from the storm '__til the damage is done_

_Ohhhhhhh_

_Don't._

_Knock_

_On my door_

_I'm hidin from the storm '__til the damge is done...._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay this one is an angst turn into a fluffy one-shot very cliche. I'm making this a little future one shot thingy. **

**Setting: Jenny's 18th birthday party meaning the UES gang would be around 19 and all invited. N and J sort of get along they talk like how they did in Season 1. N had an on and off relationship with S. C and B still together. D and V are together. J and E are cool.**

**Bold italics after Gossip Girl is flashbacks and then his thoughts on it.**

**Thanks to: **Kinky1... OH and to those favouriting and put it on alert :)

**Lol I shuffled my Ipod once switching it on and this song came up and I laughed thinking this will definately have a happy ending for Kinky1. **

**Oh this one shot thing is definately working as it seems to unblock my writer block for other stories.**

**SO it's around 11 and it took me an hour and a half to write this so terribly sorry everyone for grammar mistakes**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Song: It's all because of you by 98 Degrees**

_**Gossip Girl here and is getting ready for an unforgettable night!**_

_**It's Queen J's 18th birthday. And all is invited! Including those from the past like former Queen B and her King. Lonely Boy will definately make an appearence with his Brooklyn girl. These two couples still going strong. As for N and S their relationship is like a tipping wagon once they collect themselves they fall apart but good things have come from this falling apart as both N and S have turned to Queen J for advice on their relationships. If I say so myself Queen J may as well be apart of this relationship. Speaking of N who was suppose to go to this party for his friend slash ex girlfriend?? slash relationship advisor... wow Queen J holds alot of title for you N. Moving on N was spotted at the bar downstairs from the party looking a bit gloomy and contemplative with his drinks... must be the break-up a month ago! Jeez N you are seriously loosing your charming touches while S is looking happy at the party but again she's a party animal with her latest boy toy.**_

_**This party is a must go to. If you aren't there that is truly bad because this will be one of a kind party which I am definately attending to in honor of thanking Queen J of the drama she created for all of you.**_

_**Happy Birthday Queen J**_

_**You know you love me  
**__**xoxo  
**__**Gossip Girl**_

_it's all it's all it's all_

_You're my sunshine after the rain  
You're the cure against my fear and my pain  
'Cause I'm losing my mind when you're not around  
It's all (It's all) It's all because of you_

_your my sunshine...oh yeah_

**_It will only stop when you stop it-J_**

He chuckled after remembering those words as he tapped the bar for another shot of liquor

**_It's just you're not like those girls Jenny-N_**

She never was like those girls she was still finding herself and she finally did. She was going to graduate Constance this year and hoping to attend NYU or Columbia for a designing degree. He was secretly hoping she would go to Columbia then would see each other a lot more.

**_Okay you are not my father and you are not my brother so why do you care so much?- J _**

**_Because-N_**

Nate picked up his shot glass and swallowed the burining liquid down his throat as flashes of their kiss outside Agnes apartment. No other girls could ever kiss the way Jenny did to him and he kissed a lot of girls.

**_Jenny come on. I mean you know it's complicated-N_**

**_Do you care about me? Prove it, come with me- J_**

It was complicated. It was a new feeling when he laid his lips upon Jenny's again. At the Masquerade Ball he pushed it aside stating he thought it was Serena which alluded his thoughts on how perfect her lips fitted against his. Nate stared at the now empty glass as he thought of his could have been relationship if he stuck around... fought harder for her. He now believed he was too late he had pushed her and his feelings for her far away. He was glad they were friends again but then his feelings for her only grew stronger everyone could see that, everyone but Jenny.

**_Look Dan it's not like I planned on it alright! Things just happened I'm sorry- N_**

He didn't plan to fall in love with Jenny Humphrey. Heck he didn't even see it coming when he saw her again at her Coalition he knew then he was hoplessly in love with Jenny. He didn't know what to do but be a friend that night to her. A year went by and his feelings grew even more for Jenny even Dan noticed and cofronted him about it but he brushed it off stating he was just imagining things. He wasn't.

**_Wait, please Nate don't go I really need you here, please- J_**

He remembered her pleading blue eyes at the charity ball begging him to stay despite her father and 'on-the-road-to-killing-him' brother was there. Getting used the pattern of Nate Archibald the bartender poured another drink as Nate nodded in thanks. Nate realised also at her Coalition he would do anything for her even walk the end of the earth just to see her smile. She was always there for him but he pushed her away through his stupid actions.

**_Jenny, whatever you decide I'm with you-N_**

He broke his promise. He became more worried about himself when he ran away after the charity ball and facing Dan. He didn't even check up on Jenny then he would have know she was homeless and alone. Sure he had problems but at least he had a roof under his head thankfully she found a way back to Rufus.

**_Honestly you're not who I thought you were- N_**

Those words were what broke them apart friendship and as lovers

**_So thanks for saving me again, you know how these girls are- J_**

He loved her. He loved saving her. He loved her saving him. That night rekindled their friendship as her walls slowly went down day by day letting him back into her life back to what they were. Then she fell for Damien the son of the ambassador. Hearing her speak of him broke his heart so he tried healing it with Serena that was until he found out Damien was a drug dealer. He never felt so scared in his life when Jenny got caught in drug deal gone wrong... he and Chuck saved her but she came out with a broken heart. Building a wall again from boys and that inspired him more to break down the walls to show her his feelings for her are real.

They never spoke what happened at the Snowflake Ball she always brushed it off stating it was nothing or we wouldn't have worked out anyways. He believes otherwise if he just for once stopped running away from what his heart told him and hiding behind girls to fill this void but none could but Jenny. Even hearing her voice got his heart racing and her smile...

Nate sighed picturing her smile. He wondered how he could live without her in his life she always made him laugh and brightened his world. Grabbing the shot glass hoping the liquor will rid his pathetic thoughts and maybe get him to grow up and face Jenny and tell her once and for all._

* * *

_

"If you as so much have a sip of that I will officially stop talking to you" the eighteen year blonde joked sitting down next him as he chuckled pushing aside the drink to show he was not drinking. Thankful he had only three shots so he doesn't look horrible.

"Thank you now will you please tell me why you are not upstairs entertaining me at my party. If I remember correctly you promised you will have me laughing all night" Jenny smiled as she watched Nate sit up wearing a nicely buttoned white shirt with his sleeves rolled up and dark navy blue jeans and his hair so perfect she could run her hands through it. She closed her eyes slightly and quickly to rid that thought.

"I thought me drinking would be funny" he joked as Jenny rolled her eyes then placed her fingers under his chin

"Now I know you Nate Archibald what's wrong?"

"And I know you Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey" he responded back pushing back the urge to move his face towards her and kiss her senseless

She laughed at his joking manner and asked concerned "Nate really what is wrong? Is it awkward seeing Serena?"

Nate shook his head as he said "I'm over her I told you that the night we broke up on good terms"

"Hey just guessing since you are not telling me what really is wrong with you. Besides people can hide their feelings for other people really well" Jenny finished then realised what she said scolding herself mentally hoping Nate didn't pick up on it but he did as he looked at her curiously

"What is that meant to mean?"

"Nothing" she said quickly as she pulled him up and grabbed his hand turning her back to him and dragging him to the elevator. Nate having a full view of Jenny's dress she designed herself fitted her perfectly. A long flowing light yellow v-neck that fell to her ankle with thin strap silver heels with a cut in the back showing a view of her porcelin skin. As her hair was cropped short to her shoulders and straightened with silver dangling earings and clear lipgloss.

Once in the elevator letting go of his hand, Jenny pressed the button. Once stepping back and looking up to Nate as he admired her and said "Happy Birthday again and I didn't say this but you look beautiful"

His compliment made Jenny blush as she mumbled thanks as Nate smiled widely at causing her to blush. The elevator door opened to a 98 Degree song being played that made her giggle as she turned to Nate

"Dan must be drunk and is now playing love songs dedicated to Vanessa" Nate laughed knowing this song as he held out his arm

"Are you ready me lady?" Jenny smiled widely and linked arms with him as they walked into the Van Der Woodsen/Humphrey/Bass residence with everyone dancing on the dancefloor created from getting rid of the couches and coffee table. She spotted Dan at the DJ spot drunkedly lip singing the words to Vanessa who was chuckling at him yet lovingly stared at him

Jenny smiled slightly... she wanted that. Love. Too many times of getting her heart broken has put fears into her heart espescially the very person holding her arm. She still had feelings for him but she was afraid to put her heart out there and tell him and well the timing always seemed wrong when she was ready.

"May I have this dance?" he asked as she smiled widely nodding as he moved his arm and clasped her hand pulling her slowly to the dancefloor as his hands went to her waist and hers around his neck as she swayed her hips to the song

_[Verse]  
Baby, I really know by now  
Since we met that day  
You showed me the way  
I felt it then you gave me love I can't describe  
How much I feel for you  
I said, baby, I should have known by now  
Should have been right there whenever you gave me love  
And if only you were here  
I'd tell you  
Yes, I'd tell you (oh, yeah)_

He needed to tell her. Life was too short to waste and his days with Jenny was definately not to waste. As he heard the song soon finishing the verse he knew the chorus as he bent his head down and whispered into her ear

"The song describes how I feel aboout you"

Jenny looked up to his blue eyes shocked as the chorus began to play

_[Chorus]  
You're my sunshine after the rain  
You're the cure against my fear and my pain  
'Cause I'm losing my mind when you're not around  
It's all (It's all) It's all because of you_

Her eyes filled with tears as she whispered scared "Is it true?"

Nate nodded opening his heart to her as he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and asked "Can we go somewhere quiet?" Jenny nodded numbly as directed him to the outside porch that was currently unoccupied. Once stepping out she locked it so they could have their privacy

_Bridge  
If I knew how to tell you what's on my mind(what on my mind)  
Make you understand  
Then I'd always be there right by your side_

Nate chuckled from the bridge of the song as he turned to look at the girl he is in love with him stand in front him as the moonlight hit her angelic face.

"Nate?" she paused afraid of what was to happen between them

"I can't hide what I feel for you anymore" he blurted out

"And what is it you feel for me?" she questioned him as her breathing quickened

Nate took a couple of steps towards her and grabbed her hand placing onto his racing heart beat "This. You cause this I thought I could push my feelings for you away but it gets harder and harder that I need to face the truth"

Her eyes slowly flickered to his as he continued "The truth that I love you Jenny Humphrey always have and always will"

"I can't..." she started but he cut her off

"I know we didn't work out before but don't let that stop us. We have grown and I know we have both changed slightly but one thing that hasn't changed is my feelings for you. No actually that has changed it grows stronger for you"

"What about..." Jenny began to worry but he shook his head to silence her

"Forget them which I should have done before. This is about us. Do you feel as strongly as I do for you?"

_[Chorus]  
You're my sunshine after the rain(oohh)  
You're the cure against my fear and my pain(ohh)  
'Cause I'm losing my mind when you're not around  
It's all (It's all) It's all because of you_

The million dollar question that everyone had been waiting for. She could lie right now and live with regret and her 'what ifs' or she could tell the truth and risk to have a happily ever after or a broken heart.

Hearing the words of the chorus play cause her to words described how Nate was to her as she repeated his words to him in the night sky "The chorus describes how I feel about you"

_[Chorus]  
You're my sunshine after the rain  
You're the cure against my fear and my pain  
'Cause I'm losing my mind when you're not around  
It's all (It's all) It's all because of you_

Nate smiled knowing the chorus as he immediately crashed his lips onto hers as she kissed back immediately wrapping her arms around his neck and her hands run through the back of his hair. His hands immediately found its way to her hips wrapping her closer to him pulling her closer to him.

_[Chorus]  
You're my sunshine after the rain(you're the cure of my pain)  
You're the cure against my fear and my pain  
'Cause I'm losing my mind when you're not around  
It's all (It's all) It's all because of you_

While in the middle of their kiss something wet fell upon her and his cheek. Jenny pulled apart giggling looking at Nate as they both looked up seeing the grey clouds gathered and the sprinkling rain.

"You're my sunshine after the rain" Nate said looking down at her as Jenny couldn't hold back her smile

"Best birthday present ever. I love you Nate Archibald"

"And I love you Jenny Humphrey" he said loving it as she pulled him closer to her lips. Soon the rain got heavier but in the bliss of their kiss getting wet and sick was the last thing on their mind.

_~End~_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So this one may not be realistic but that's the magic of fanfic it can be real ;)**

**Thanks to those who reviewed: Kinky1 and xoxoNateJennyxoxo **

**And thanks to those who favourited it and alerted this :D**

**Summary: After the Snowflake drama and funeral of Bart Bass, Jenny got offered a scholarship to a private arts school in LA after they saw her guriella fashion show at the charity ball. Scholarship pays for her education and accomodation of a small apartment if she keeps her grade up in other subjects. Seeing this as an opportunity to distract her from thinking about Nate and focus on her fashion career she pleads with her father about it. **

**Few months have passed and it's her 16th birthday and her family is coming to celebrate via Blair's private jet but won't be coming since Chuck is still MIA so Nate offers. Jenny thinks it will only be her dad and Dan. **

**Chapter Three**

**Song: Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus**

_I hopped off the plane at LAX_

_with a dream and my cardigan_

_welcome to the land of fame excess, (woah)_

_am I gonna fit in?_

"Ooo she's got the far away in la la land look" Jenny shook from shock taking her earphones out of her ears. Looking back to the the male voice behind her

"Carlos you scared me!" the black haired boy same age as Jenny crashed next to her onto her bed laughing from her reaction

"I tend to do that. Now what's on your mind?" Jenny smiled as she turned her head to the side to face him

"I can't believe I've only been here for three months and I can't believe you know my la la look we have been hanging out too much"

"Forget three months. You are turning sixteen which means party!" Jenny rolled her eyes

"DIdn't we just have one last week"

"And?" he looked at her like she was crazy as he continued

"Besides I like to see you stop Lauren from planning you one"

"But my brother and dad is coming and I miss them like crazy and I was kind of hopping it just be us five"

"J this is your sweet sixteen you deserve to celebrate your birthday letting loose after everything you have been through. And I'm sure they would want you to celebrate it" he explained as Jenny stared at Carlos for awhile then her eyes widened and exclaimed

"You two already have something planned!"

"Good going Mr-I-can-keep-secrets" Jenny' roomate and closest friend, Lauren said from the open bedroom door as she put down her bag and art books on her study desk. She then crashed onto her bed and turned to the side to talk to her best friends

"Hey I didn't say I can keep secrets I said I would try" Carlos defended himself as Jenny chuckled and propped herself on her elbow to have a better view of her two friends

"Whatever J when we take you to your surprise party act surprise and don't worry I didn't go crazy inviting randoms just people we talk to and people in our classes and we really do have a lot of friends and aquaitances" she happily bragged as Jenny smiled and said

"Fine I'll have the party but could I invite my brother"

"Please it's your party honey of course and I already did" Lauren said

_Jumped in the cab,_

_Here I am for the first time_

_Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign_

_This is all so crazy_

_Everybody seems so famous_

Jenny mind wandered to when she first came to Gilroy Arts School as she chuckled causing Carlos and Lauren to look at her "Mind sharing the joke fashionista?" Carlos asked

"My first day here"

Lauren laughed "Meeting you wasn't bad just you and me running late to class was crazy..."

"...and then J crashing into me and in panic mode freaking out thinking that she was going to get shipped back to the lions of Upper East Side because she was late" Carlos finished as they laughed at the memory

"Hey if I didn't crash into you we wouldn't have met at lunch and then we wouldn't be great friends"

"Yeah we upgraded your reputation" Lauren said

"My reputation was just fine you two just had to be addtion to my already big group of friends since I already was popular"

This was true he was the man of the campus and was a ladies man but somehow he was protective of Jenny and Lauren and they too were of him "But you love us more" Jenny teased as he pondered in teasing tone

"I don't know" Lauren gasped and chucked a pillow at his head as he covered his head witih his hands

"Okay! Okay I do! Geez how did wind up being friends with you girls?"

"May we remind you of my clumsy moments again me running dragging Lauren then you laughing with hot Jake and then BAM smack dab me fall back on my ass while Lauren lets go of my grasp laughing then helps me up"

Carlos laughed then his face turned in disguist "Must you call all my guy friends hot?"

"That's up to us and plus Jake is hot" Lauren said

"This is a conversation for you girls sleepover not when I"m here"

"What time your dad coming?" Lauren

"They said they will come to our dorm room around eleven what time the party?" she asked her friends

"Seven" Carlos replied

"Themes?"

"Nope casual " Lauren shook her head

"WIll I be blindfolded?"

Carlos and Lauren nodded as Jenny said "That makes sense when I was talking to some of the people in class about the weekend and what they were up to they sort of said nothing or family party which was strange since most live here at school"

Carlos and Lauren chuckled as Jenny clicked on the button of her Ipone to see the time read four pm. "Let''s order pizza for dinner"

_My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous,_

_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_

_and a Jay Z song was on_

_and the Jay Z song was on_

_and the Jay Z song was on_

After a night of pigging out and getting ready for bed Jenny closed her eyes still feeling the excitement of seeing her Dad and brother tomorrow. Her mind flickered to one of her night phone call with her dad

_**"I miss you dad"**_

_**"You can come back home anytime sweetie" Rufus into the cellphone missing his daughter around the loft**_

_**Jenny chuckled holding back her tears and feeling her stomach turn feeling her homesickness for the past three weeks get worst hearing her father's voice**_

_**"You know I want to but this is a brilliant opportunity it's better than me going to start a fashion line. I can get an education while bettering my design skills and everyone in my class is so passionate about it's amazing dad. I miss you, I miss Dan, I miss mum, I miss home our loft but I need to this for my career" Jenny told half of the truth as her mind flickered to Nate Archibald the guy of her dreams. She knew she was running away from her feelings but he didn't want her and just being near him hurt her enough. She was Jenny Humphrey when she was with Nate she never felt the need to prove anything to him but apparantely she wasn't enough**_

_**"Jenny..." Rufus seemed to have repeated her name in concern snapping her out of her trance**_

_**"Sorry Dad just thinking about things"**_

_**"You want to talk about it?" **_

_**"No thanks but I better go give a big hug to Dan and say hi to Lily" Rufus chuckled and assured her that he would**_

_**"Love you honey"**_

_**"Love you too daddy...bye"**_

_**"Bye" Jenny hanged up as she sat on the edge of her bed taking a deep breath to hold back her tears**_

_**"You okay girlie?" Lauren asked leaning against the doorframe of their bedroom**_

_**Jenny shook her head "Just homesick"**_

_**"Lets dance" Lauren simply said as Jenny looked up to her like she was crazy**_

_**"It's what I do when I'm down or missing home I dance to a song that reminds me of MIssouri but for you I know a perfect song to remind you of New York" Lauren walked in switching on her Ipod in it's dock and scrolling through her songs and smiling finally finding it and selecting with beats blasting in the room then Jay Z filling the room as 'Empire of the State of Mind' played on**_

_**Jenny smiled loving this song as Lauren grabbed Jenny's hand and began to dance. The two girls laughing soon began to sing with Alicia Keys. Jenny danced her homesickness and thoughts of Nate Archibald away. She was going to be ok. She was going to miss home but she was going to do well in Gilroy Arts School she could feel it now this was the right choice.**_

_CHORUS:_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yeah_

_Moving my hips like yeah,_

_And I got my hands up,_

_They're playin my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

* * *

"So you going to be okay with me seeing Jenny?" Nate asked Dan one more time as he, Dan, Rufus, Lily and Eric made their way into Gilroy Arts School's dorm room building.

"Yes Nate. You are not with Vanessa anymore because you still have feelings for my little sister" Nate looked to Dan in shock and fear as Dan patted him on the shoulders

"Don't worry last time I may have reacted but she is my sister and I'm protective and Dad said you would be good for her" Rufus chuckled as he turned his head back and nodded explaining

"You're a good guy Nate. Maybe because I'm in love but you and my baby girl would be good for each other"

"Thanks Mr. Humphrey" Nate smiled slightly feeling hope in himself for a chance with Jenny but Eric seemed to burst that bubble walking next to Nate

"But you really hurt her so you'd be lucky she have a conversation with you"

"Oh hush Eric. she likes him a lot I could tell at the charity ball even you too Nate. You had quite a crush on her" Lily said and smiling at the memory as Nate put his head down in embarrassment that everyone could see his feelings but he couldn't. Dan rolled his eyes

"I like that Nate has established his feelings for my baby sister but must we talk about them together'

Rufus chuckled as he stopped at Jenny and Lauren's dorm "Room 20 this is it" he raised his fist and knocked on the wooden door

"It's open come in" Jenny's voice yelled out. As Rufus opened the door and the group walked in to find Jenny laying on the couch with legs upon a stranger's lap. Nate eyes glared at the boy around Jenny's age

"Dad!" Jenny squealed excited jumping from the couch and jumping into Rufus's welcoming arms then looked back to see all who came

"Wow I didn't know anymore was coming" Jenny said surprised as she hugged Lily hello then Eric. Jenny smiled widely at Dan

"Hey sis"

"Hey bro" Jenny hugged him tightly then said

"We brought Nate"

"So you two friends now?" she looked at her brother skeptical as he nodded

"Good... hey Nate how are you?" Jenny said in her best casual tone and hugging Nate, as she pushed the feeling of loving his arms circling around her body.

Nate took a deep breathe and said "I'm good and you?"

"I'm great oh hold on" Jenny said moving out of his grasp both feeling the wramth leave their bodies as she signaled for Carlos to come. He got up as Jenny took a step back and linked an arm with him

"Everybody this is Carlos. Carlos this is my dad, Rufus Humphrey, his girlfriend Lily Van Der Woodsen, her son and one of my best friend Eric, my brother, Dan Humphrey and his friend Nate Archibald" Carlos jaw clenched when he heard Nate's name but held back his anger and protectiveness of his best friend

"Hey nice to finally meet you all Your daughter is one of a kind Mr. Humphrey" Carlos complimented as Jenny nudged him playfully with her hips

"Oh my gosh did I miss them?!" Lauren yelled opening the door only to bump into the back of Nate

"Let me guess Dan wait no you don't look related to Jenny wait woah many people came" Jenny laughed as everyone looked at Lauren

"Everyone this is Lauren and Lauren this is my dad, Rufus Humphrey, his girlfriend Lily Van Der Woodsen, her son and one of my best friend Eric, my brother, Dan Humphrey and his friend Nate Archibald" reintroducing everyone again

"Well everyone I hope you are hungry as we were taking J out for lunch then tonight is her surprise birthday party which is not a surprise anymore because _someone_ couldn't keep their mouth shut"

"Hey I can't lie to Jenny or to you too" Carlos defended himself again

"You just can't lie period" Lauren pointed at as Jenny agreed as Carlos nodded in truthfullness as Lauren turned to the guests

"Is that ok with everyone?" everyone agreed as Jenny said

"I just got to grab my shoes"

"Ooo my cellphone" Lauren lied running to the room with Jenny

Jenny sat on her bed putting on her white chucks as Lauren went to her bed whispering "Nate Archibald as in the guy I want to beat up for hurting you slash The Snowflake dasher?"

Jenny nodded as Lauren sneaked a preview to see Carlos talking with everyone "I'm surprised Carlos hasn't beaten Nate to a pulp"

"I don't think he wants to do that with my family around"

"He would probably do it at your 'surprise' party"

"Not my dad and Lily that would be too wierd only two adult at the party"

"They can have a night out together and I'm sure they booked a five star hotel with that kind of money"

Jenny nodded as Lauren still in her whispered tone said excited "This party is going to kick ass!"

Jenny chuckled as the two made their way out for an interesting lunch with Jenny's past and present

* * *

*_Rose nightcliub*_

_Get to the club in my taxi cab_

_Everybody's lookin at me now_

_Like "whos that chick, thats rockin' kicks?_

_She gotta be from out of town_"

"I'm so glad your sister owns a nightclub which made this planning so much easier" Lauren said looking to Carlos

"But she said she won't be serving alcohol but if it's BYO she's turning her head"

"And we are arriving in a limo man Jenny you are going to be turning heads with this party"

"Mum can't resist she always love to make an entrance" Eric inputed as Dan, Jenny and Nate ageed

"Well we are here" Carlos said

Everyone stepped out of the limo as they looked at the club entrance as Lauren took off her scarf that acted like a belt around her waist

"Pretend you didn't know" Jenny chuckled as Lauren handed the scarf to Nate who was behind Jenny as tied he the scarf around her eyes. Jenny's breath hitched in her throat from Nate's touch as he whispered behind her in her ear

"Not too tight is it?"

"No" she breathed out as tied it then dropped his hands to her shoulders causing a shiver down her spine as Nate dared to hold her hands as his fingers ever so slightly traced down the back of her arm with fingertips touching hers as no one could see the intimate interaction as they excitedly turned to the entrance then back to Jenny to lead her. Lauren excitedly with Carlos beside her grabbed Jenny's "free" hand on the other side and pulled her towards the club entrance

On instinct Jenny laced her fingers through Nate's hand pulling him behind her as she was blindly led by Lauren to her "surprise" party

* * *

_*An hour later*_

The party was in full swing as Jenny looked around to the people she had become friends then the people important in her life. She smiled sitting at the bar as she watched Dan dancing with one of her classmates, Eric dancing with Johnathon [who came down for the surprise party which made Jenny and Eric happy espescially Eric] and then Lauren dancing with Carlos pretty close

_"One day they will end up together"_ Jenny thought

_My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

_That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune_

_and a Britney song was on_

_and the Britney song was on_

_and the Britney song was on_

Jenny looked around the club for the last person that had taken over her thoughts only in mere hours and had found out at lunch that Nate and Vanessa were no longer together a week after she left. She didn't know whether to rub in his face that she would never have him or jump in his arms saying she forgive him and she was all his. Either way it would be very wierd to do in front of her father, brother and Lily

"Can I have a dance with the birthday girl?" again that shiver from his awaiting voice

Jenny turned around to face him in his black button up shirt and jeans and his hair a little long just the way she loved it. She smiled at him and nodded as he held out his hand in which she accepted as she walked to the dancefloor her black skinny leg jeans and black ankle boot heel with a white v-neck tank top as her hair was slightly wavy and open. Her make-up was minimal mascara and lipgloss with silver dangling earrings.

_CHORUS:_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yeah_

_Moving my hips like yeah,_

_And I got my hands up,_

_They're playin my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

Wrapping her arms around his neck they danced to the ending of the song soon Britney Spears version of _"I love rock and roll" _began to play. Jenny couldn't help but let her hips sway getting lost in the song as she turned her back to him with his hands still placed on her hips. Jenny felt a little hazy dancing with Nate as his chin was placed on the crook of her neck as he whispered in her ear

"You're so beautiful right now" hearing his words she quickly moved out of his grasp but his reflex was quick as he grabbed her wrist causing her fast pace walk to pause as she felt like suffocating from the people dancing around them and from the look of Nate's face he wasn't letting go of her so she interwined her hands into his as she directed them off the dancefloor to the entrance of the club.

Once the cool night air hit her face she let go of Nate's hands and wrapped her arms around herself. Feeling his presence behind her she said

"You can't say stuff like that to me"

"Why not?" he questioned her

"Because..." she had lots of reason but she seemed stumped as he placed his hands ontop of her shoulders turning her around to face him as he asked again

"Why not?"

"Because it makes me have feelings for you and it's wrong of me to feel what I feel for you" she looked down embarrassed but Nate placed his fingers under her chin lifting it up for her to look at him

"What do you feel for me?"

Jenny moved her head to the side stating "It doesn't matter"

He leaned his head to the side to catch her eyes as he said truthfully "It does matter. It will always matter to me because I like you still actually I like you a lot"

Jenny shook her head frustrated "You shouldn't have said that I have a new life here Nate and I don't need to prove anything to anyone here... I can just be me here"

"I know I'm not asking you to move back I just wanted to tell you how I feel about you everyone back at home noticed how down I was when you left"

"What?" she looked to him surprised as he shrugged his shoulders

"I guess we left things unexplained and I didn't apologize to you about it. Vanessa and Dan were the ones that noticed my mood change including Serena and Blair"

Jenny smiled slightly at the thought that she had an effect on Nate little did he know she too was really down being away from him despite that they hadn't even spoken as he continued speaking slyly

"You may have influenced my choice of universities" Jenny looked at him for awhile then said in surprised

"You didn't apply for UCLA did you?" Nate nodded as Jenny's heart warmed at the thought of Nate being extrememly close to her now

"What if it didn't work out right now?"

"Hopefully I got in because I still fight for you"

"You really believe in us don't you?" she said amazed as a chill went down her spine just looking into his eyes she saw everything he felt for her

"I do. I believe it will be worth it" he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. As she shuddered then wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him. Nate sighed from her touch as his arms went around her waist bringing her closer to him.

"I like you a lot too Nate but can we take it slow"

"Anything you want" he replied as she nodded into his shoulders then pulled her head back to look at him and said

"Thank you for coming back"

"Thank you for taking me back" he said. Within seconds their eyes locked as they both moved their lips slowly towards each other and connected. Fireworks seemed to have exploded in both minds as kissed like it the missing link in their life and it was finally completed.

"Jenny!" Carlos yelled causing the two to pull a part as he skidded in his walk

"Woah sorry to disrupt hey don't give me the eye J" Jenny glared at him as Carlos continued

"Besides don't you want to blow out the candles of your cake and make a wish" Jenny smiled and nodded

"Right behind you Carlos"

"Ready?" Nate said wrapping his arms around her shoulders

"Yep" Jenny said as she thought _'My wish already came true what more could I ask for...oh yeah Nate to get into UCLA'_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away (flying away)_

_Noddin' my head like yeah (nodding my head like yeah)_

_Moving my hips like yeah, (moving my hips like yeah)_

_And I got my hands up,_

_They're playin my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok (I'm gonna be okay)_

_Yeah (Yeah), It's a party in the USA_

_Yeah (hahaha), It's a party in the USA (Party in the USA!)_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay so I recently downloaded this song and I know this story is meant to be shuffle songs but I couldn't resist writing a one-shot to this song. Funnily it's by Miley Cyrus again. Oh and excuse grammar and spelling errors as I'm sleepy atm and fanfic is annoying not centering some of the writing grrr... Read and review :D**

**Setting: After "The Grandfather" episode**

**Summary: Nate goes to the loft as early morning as Vanessa wasn't home in hope to catch Vanessa and talk but instead stumbles upon an angelic voice that sings to his heart that makes him realise what he's been hiding from **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Song: When I look at you by Miley Cyrus**

_*Saturday- 10am*_

Alone time. She hadn't had that in awhile her dad was sleeping over at Lily's... he practically should be living there. Dan and Vanessa had left early morning back to open up the gallery and now Jenny Humphrey had the whole loft to herself.

The tune in her head that had been bugging her all of last week that she decided to write a song to the tune but she had only been able to come up with a verse and a chorus. Singing was her second passion many knew she sang but not many knew she wrote songs. She spotted her father's guitar, that was the upside of having a father who was rockstar he taught his children how to play the guitar well technically Jenny as Dan got frustrated when he wasn't getting the notes right he threw a tantrum then went back to reading his books he was ten and she was eight but she was determined to get it right before she went to start on her second dress creation. After learning guitar.

No one had heard her songs but she was pretty sure her father found her song book but didn't want to embarass her about it which Jenny was thankful for. She lifted the guitar wrapping the strap over her shoulders as she began strumming some notes which turned into a melody

* * *

Nate went to Vanessa'a house but her older sister told him that she had stayed over the loft and here he was at the Loft he stayed in so long ago. His mind flickered to Jenny

_'No you're here to speak to Vanessa not Jenny'_

His mind began to engross into how things had ended with Jenny so many loose ends with her he needed to fix but he was afraid to face them...face her and his feelings for her. He must have been so engrossed thinking of Jenny that his feet seem to have led him to the entrance of the Humphreys. Raising his closed fist to knock on their door he paused to hear a tune being played his guts told him not to knock but walk in. So he placed his hands on the door knob to turn but realised the door was already open as he cautiously walked in surprised to see the back of Jenny Humphrey strumming the guitar as she began to sing:

_**Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a soul  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights so long  
'Cause theres no guarentee  
That this life is easy **__**Yeah**__**When my world is falling apart  
When theres no light to break up the dark  
Thats when I  
I..I look at you  
When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I cant find my way home anymore  
**_

The song she wrote from the heart and her mind immediately went to Nate. Usually she would stop to calm herself in hope to get rid of her thoughts of the blue-eyed boy that broke her heart, but it didn't work because all it did was bury it so she sang what she felt when she was with him letting her emotions go with her song

_**Thats when I,  
I I look at you **__  
_

* * *

The words seemed to flow to Jenny as she continued to play

_  
__**When I look at you..  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know im not alone **__**Yeah **__**When my world is falling apart  
When theres no light to break up the dark  
Thats when I,  
I I look at you  
When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I cant find my way home anymore  
Thats when I,  
I I look at you **__**You,appear just like a dream to me  
Just like cyledoscope colors  
That prove to me  
All I need  
Every breath that I breathe  
Don't cha know?  
Your beautiful**__  
_

Nate watched in amazement as the girl in front of him sing with such emotion as she tossed her head back he could see she was getting into the song. She seemed to pause in words as she continued to play the tune pondering as too Nate was pondering upon her lyrical words. "When there's no light to break up the dark...That's when I,..I I look at you" those words struck him. His mind went to when they spoke on the steps she was really the first person he really opened up about everything in his life and she listened...truly listened. He took a deep breathe as he looked at the angel in front of him with the light hitting upon her face with her voice. She truly was beautiful and he was in love with her it was her all along she was his saviour, she accepted him for who he was so he should too to her... but would he ever be good enough for her?

_  
__**[Guitar Solo] **__(AN: pondering moment so Jenny is imagining an electric guitar solo in her head)_

* * *

Nate was shaken out of his trance from Jenny's voice as she sang loudly

_**Yeah yeah.. **__**When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I cant find my way home anymore  
Thats when I,  
I I look at you  
I look at you**__**Yeah yeah..  
Oh oh.. **_

Jenny smiled as she slowly turned to find Nate as her smile dropped as she sang to perfectly end it

_**  
You appear just like a dream to me.. **__  
_

* * *

It seemed like hours had past yet it was only seconds as Nate and her stared at each other and the world seemed to have dissolve and it was just the two of them.

"That was beautiful" Nate said still in his daze as Jenny smiled shyly taking off the guitar

"Thanks it was nothing" she brushed off his compliment as he smiled at her and shook his head

"No that was something"

"Ok enough about me and my embarrassing moment but what are you doing here?"

He could tell her the truth of his first objective which sooned changed to her... he couldn't lie to her "I came to see Vanessa her sister told me she would be here"

Jenny nodded turning her back to him as she placed her father's guitar back in it's place as she pushed back the pain and jealousy of Nate wanting to see his girlfriend or ex?

Once her emotions were in control she turned back smiling "Well you just missed her so she's at the gallery getting a head start at the cafe. She was really upset Nate you should talk to her soon and make sure you both talk about how you both are feeling. Everybody knows good communication leads to a good relationship it might get ugly but once the dust settles then you can see what pieces are left to pick up at least that's what Vanessa told me when my parents were going through their rough patch"

"What about you?" Nate said confusing Jenny

"What about me?"

"We left things on bad terms" he said as Jenny chuckled at his quick change of subjects. He wants to talk about them then so be it probably the only time he would then he pretend it never happened

"If I remember correctly _you_ left us on bad terms. I mean ok I screwed up I would say thank you to my jealousy for making me the jerk. But you ended us with the words 'You're not who I thought you were'. Honestly I wouldn't even count what we had as an us. I would really put it down as flings next to my one-night stands column oh and look at that you're the only _fling_" she finished sarcastically as Nate seemed to flinch from her words

"Forget about us Nate. You can have any girl you want Serena, Blair, Vanessa, that Catherine lady and many more but me... you had me and it didn't even last a month or even week to be official they were just stolen kisses" she finished sadly but holding back her tears she didn't want Nate to see how much he had an effect on her.

"You're right" he said and with that he walked out of the loft leaving her alone in shock.

"Oh don't bother saying I'm wrong that what we had meant something to you...ass" she spoke sarcastically in the living room as she wiped her tears she was holding back as she whispered

"Why do you hurt me so much"

* * *

_12pm_

She was going to be alone all day so she decided to go and hang out with Eric since he said he was bored and everyone just went out and she told him about the Nate moment in the morning which turned out to Eric demanding she get over there this instant as he will have ice-cream ready for her. As her heels clicked against the loft's floorboards she frantically searched the house for her house keys.

"Seriously it didn't grow legs and disappear" she mumbled annoyed as she went back to her room and spotted it behind her lamp

"Oh there you are" she chucked it into her big handbag

She went to her mirror double checking her hair and light make-up she had on she grabbed a short black sleeved jacket off her chair to go over her light yellow casual dress that fell above her knees to go with her black ankle boots. Noticing she looked good because you never know what boys you would bump into.

Positioning the bag that held it's place in the middle of her arm walked to the door and stopped to look around to make sure the windows were closed. Pleased with this she opened the door she was faced with none other than Nate Archibald.

"Nate?" she said shocked

"You're right"

"Huh?" Jenny said confused. Twice today she has been confused by Nate Archibald's random comments but knowing him he would explain

Nate took a deep breathe as Jenny noticed he looked really scared. Nate Archibald scared, nervous that's a first. "You're right I can have any girl I want but I only want one girl"

Jenny thought _"I swear if he says Vanessa, Blair, or Serena I will slap him for telling me this"_

"You. I only want you" Jenny's eyes widened as she stuttered in shock

"What? But...huh?...Vanessa"

"We spoke about how we felt and she said she knew how I felt. I was just too busy burying it then facing it" Nate stepped closer to her cupping her face with his hands as he looked into her blue eyes

"I'm tired of running. I'm tired of lying. I'm tired of ignoring you. I'm tired of ignoring my feelings for you. I want you and only you the good and the bad if you'll have me back?"

Jenny gulped and stared back into his eyes noticing the close proximity of their faces espescially their lips. Her heart was beating faster each seconds as she whispered unsure "I'm dreaming aren't I?"

Nate smiled and shook his head "No this is as real as it gets" before Jenny could say anything he softly placed his lips onto hers. Soon she responded back as her arms still holding her handbag circled around his neck bringing him closer to her lips as their body moved closer and their lips moved in perfect union.

Pulling apart for air, they both breath in their oxygen both lips still tingling from what happened seconds ago. "Wow. I want you too Nate... the good and the bad" Jenny said as Nate placed his forehead against hers his nose rubbing against hers as his lips still wanted hers.

"Good" he whispered back as he kissed her lips briefly then again and again and soon they fell into another make-out session.

* * *

She didn't know how they ended up on the couch but she wasn't complaining. Her bag seemed to have dropped on the floor during their journey to the couch. His lips were so much more intoxicating then she last kissed them it was like she only had the lick of the ice-cream and then get it taken away from her; but now she had the ice-cream and she was going to enjoy it.

He left trails of kisses down her neck then back up as he kissed underneath her left earlobe causing her to arch her back from the sensation that was it he found her weak spot as he continued to suck on her pulse point ready to leave his mark on her.

"Nate..." she moaned just hearing his name leaving her mouth in that tone was enough to drive him off the edge.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered in her eyes causing her to blush as he pulled back his head to look at the beautiful blonde girl underneath him with her hair sprawled all over the place. She smiled back at him and propped herself on her elbows and moved her lips onto his as they were locked in a passionate make out as tongues slipped into each others discovering each other...again.

Pulling apart for air Jenny traced his jaw line then ran her finger through his hair he truly was handsome and she couldn't believe he wanted her... little Jenny Humphrey.

"What are you thinking?" Nate asked as he kissed her forehead briefly then pulled his head back to look at Jenny

"Are we really doing this? Us? What is us anyways?"

"Yes we are and us can be a couple. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked causing her to smile as she nodded happily wrapping her arms around his neck

"Yes I would love to be your girlfriend"

Nate smiled widely loving the sound of it Jenny Humphrey his girlfriend. He truly was in love with her but he couldn't tell her that... not just yet they just got together. Next step was to get the approval from the Humphreys which might be difficult especially with Dan.

_*Jenny's cellphone rings*_

"Oh my gosh Eric!" Jenny exclaimed remembering as Nate stood up as Jenny got off from the couch scrambling to her bag and pulling out her phone

"Hi! I'm so sorry! I was on my way then Nate stopped by... yes he's alive...give you details later...yes he's still here...no I will not tell you what we're doing...later...ok bye see you tonight for dinner" Nate watched Jenny's animated face talk to Eric.

After hanging up placing her phone on the counter she turned to see Nate staring at her "What?" she giggled walking towards him

"Nothing I just can't believe we are together finally" he sat down on the couch pulling her to his lap.

"Finally" she repeated as she kissed him again. Yep he was in love with her.

_**Yeah yeah..  
Oh oh..  
You appear just like a dream to me.. **_


End file.
